My Brother's World
by xocrisscrossxo
Summary: Inuyasha has spent his whole life taking care of his autistic older brother. To prevent his brother and himself from getting hurt Inuyasha has put up walls around him. Can one girl break them all down?
1. Chapter 1

xocrisscrossxo- YaY! my first Inuyasha fan fic. inuyasha- were doomed. xocrisscrossxo- dont be so negative puppy dog inuyasha- wat did u call me!

xocrisscrossxo- nothing nothing at all inuyasha- sasuke told me wat u did to him in your other - relax the only one really getting screwed over in this story is Sesshoumaru.

inuyasha-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YES!!!!THANK U THANK U!  
xocrisscrossxo- ya ya crazy man. (turns to crowd)ok so lets get something straight people if you dont have anything nice to say dont say bull shit at all. got it good. Critism and ideas are welcomed cause god knows i'll get writers block.  
inuyasha- i dont recall the saying going like that. but i like your way better.  
xocrisscrossxo- thank u now second of all I DONT OWN INUYASHA!!!!!! if i did kikyo would of been dead way before with that said and done ON WITH FIC!!(grabs popcorn and soda)  
chapter one A good brother Inu pov.

* * *

My name is Inuyasha. I may look 23 years old but I feel closer to 85. You may be thinking how on earth a 23 year old man can feel like this.

However unless you take care of a your 25 year old older brother who has autism you wouldn't really know. Growing up my father always told me "take care of Sessho, look out for him ,people won't understand him like we 's up to to make sure nothing upsets a good brother."

Growing up hearing that again and again putting that pressure on you like that, it does things to you.

When we were kids being the brother to a "freak" not many kids want to be your friend. Growing up it didn't get any better.

When we were 16 my dad died I was able to get emancipated, I was lucky enough to prove to the court I could take care of my brother. Of course that also meant giving up alot too.

Such as the rest of my highschool schooling, never going to college. But hey it's to keep my brother safe and happy. It's always been for my brother.

I know I shouldn't feel angry or upset at him after all it isn't his fault. He can't help the way he is. But even though I know that why do I feel like I want to yell and scream at him.

For everything I missed out on. Yell at him and blame him. Dad always told me it was my job to take care of him and when my father was lying in that hospital bed I promised him I wouldn't let anything happen to him that he'd never be put in a home.

So hear I am living my life taking care my autustic brother. Living my life just to fullfill a promise I made even if on the inside it's killing me. So what do you think am I a good brother?

* * *

xocrisscrossxo- Ok people theres the first chapter

inuyasha- i sound dumb x

ocrisscrossxo- if you want to be able to have kids i suggest you shutup

inuyasha- eek!(covers his man pride)  
xocrisscrossxo- sorry it was a little short alrighty then see you next time


	2. Morning Madness and Evening Meeting

xocrisscrossxo- hello people of inuyasha fanfic. world. Well I couldn't help it I had to write the second chapter

inuyasha- o joy, do i sound less gay in this.

xocrisscrossxo- i dont know u tell me. to read review ideas are welcome NO HATERS. Now second part I DONT OWN INUYASHA!!

enjoy

My Brother's World Chapter 2

: Morning Madness and Evening Meeting

_Dream_

A young boy around 10 years old stood in front of a taller and slightly older boy who was grasping one of the smaller boys fingers. Off in the distance a group of kids around the same age as the younger boy were playing some sort of game with a red rubber ball. The ball bounced and rolled away from the group of children and towards the two boys.

The smaller boy bent down and picked up the ball with one hand. One child from the group came over to collect the rubber toy." Can we play?" The small boy questioned the other child. The child sneered. " You can but the freak can't" "But.." the small boy protested "Fine then." the child replied cutting him off "You both can't play! We dont play with people like you!" The child grabbed the ball and ran back to the group.

The group begain to walk away. The smaller boy watched the retreating group. "Don't leave!" the smaller boy shouted. He begain to pull to try and catch up. But the boys one finger was still grasped in a cast iron like grip preventing the small boy to leave the older boy who had a far away look in his eyes. "No, no no, dont leave!" the small boy cried.

Soon the boys changed from two young children to two young men in their teens. Instead of a group of children leaving a tall man who looked similar to the two teens. The teen continued to try and pull away from the grasp. But the grip seemed to have the younger teen chained to the older one. "Dad! Dad dont leave me! Please dad! Please dad please, dad, DAD!!

_end dream_

"DAD!" the scream shook the twenty some year old Inuyasha up in bed. Sweat dripped from his face 'That dream again. It hasn't been that dream in a long time.' the boy rubbed his hand around his neck. His throat dry and in need of a drink. He sat up and looked at his alarm he had a half hour.

'Well no use trying to get back to sleep for the sake of 30 minutes.' Inuyasha sat up and headed towards his small shower. He took a quick shower, shaved and pulled his hair back into a low ponytail then got dressed for work. "Now for difficult part." he sighed and left his room for the one across the hall. He stepped into the clean room.

It wasn't very big and a few trinkets stood in a very neat line on a small desk. Inuyasha went over to the bed and the lump in it. Inuyasha bent over the lump and whispered loud enough for the lump to mumble and move but not enough for him to wake up. "Come on Sessho it's time to wake up." "No get up." the lump said back. The voice sounded robotic almost.

There was no emotion in in the voice what so ever. Inuyasha sighed " Come on Sessho do you want Myoga to get lonely because you didn't come and play with them?" Inuyasha questioned. The lump moved and sat up, the blankets fell away from a tall young man.

He seemed to maul over his decisions. Finally agreeing he climbed out of his warm blankets. Inuysha went towards the closest and pulled out a outfit for his brother away. "I do it" Sesshomaru said when Inuyasha offered his help with getting dressed. Inuyasha left the room and went down hall to the kitchen to make breakfast. He went towards the freezer and pulled out two toaster stroddles and icings.

He popped both in the toaster. Sesshoumaru came down the hall and into the kitchen. "Sessh your shirts on backwards." Inuyasha sighed. "No not" he replied quickly. "Yes it is Sessh let me help you." "No you wrong shirt fine go away." "Sesshomaru your shirts on backwards now let me fix it." Inuyasha said sternly. "No!"Sesshomaru's hand flung a plate that had been sitting on the table waiting for breakfast. Inuyasha ducked the flying plate as it hit the wall with a loud crash.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and counted. "Fine then" He then went to pick up the shards of the dish. Sesshoumaru reliseing what he did hurried over and looked at the glass pieces spread around the floor. Sesshoumaru began wringing his hands and swaying a bit. Inuyasha looked up from the glass and hurried over to his brother. "Hey buddy it's ok. It's ok see? I know you didn't mean it. You can't help it I know. You can't help it." Inuyasha whispered.

He can't help it, no he never could help it. That plate almost hit him but still it wasne't his brothers fault. Inuyasha walked away to grab their breakfeast from the toaster. He grabbed a new plate to put the breakfast on and handed a spreading knife and iceing to his brother along with the food. Sesshomaru soon started placing the iceing on the pastery like a science experiment.

Inuyasha grabbed his own squirted icing on it and poped it in his mouth. Inuyasha checked his watch and relised he was going to be late for work. Sesshomaru soon ate his breakfast and turrned towards organizing the napkins. "Hey bud come on we are going to be late. I got your bag let's go." Sesshomaru nodded and followed his brother out of their apartment. Sesshomaru grabbed on to Inuyasha's one finger as they left their building and on to the city streets.

It was some what over cast but pleasant out. The boys ran to catch up with their buss. They climbed on and quickly took their seats. Sesshomaru Begin to count things and mumbled the numbers to himself. Inuyasha could hear all the whispers and felt the eyes on himself and his brother " how strange" "creepy" "something is wrong with that boy" "why is he doing that?" "what's wrong with him mommy?" Inuyasha closed his eyes and clenched his teeth.

'Will they just shut up!' he thought. As soon as their stop appeared they jumped off the buss. Inuyasha couldn't take one more moment of those eyes and whispers. The went up to a rather large house and knocked on the door. The door opeaned to reveal a little old man. "Hey Myoga. Look I'm already late so I have to run." Inuyasha handed his brothers bag to the old man and turnned towards his brother.

"Be good ok Sessh?" Inuyasha looked and saw his finger still being clenched and his brothers eyes filled with worry. "Dont worry I'll be home before dark I promise." His brothers eyes relaxed and bit and he let go of his finger and walked towards Myoga. "Bye brother." he said with no emotion. As Inuyasha walked away his brothers voice to still wringing in his head.

Sesshomaru never talked with happiness or anger or sadness. It all was the same. The only way to really understand him was looking at his eyes and even then sometimes it was hard to decipher. Inuyasha sometimes questioned whether his brother even loved him. 'Thats silly of course he does.' Inuyasha thought ' I mean just because he never gave to any clue or anything that he gives a shit but he has to. Doesnt he?' Inuyasha shook his head to clear his thoughts then ran to catch his next buss to work.

Inuyasha arrived at work at the docks. Inuyasha loaded and unloaded cargo from the ships on the dock. Once upon a time Inuyasha's father was in charge of the docks. He took care of everything that went in and out of the docks. However when his father died and left no will the whole company went to his father's partner Naraku. Naraku had been kind enough to give him a job even with his um circumstances.

Inuyasha arrived late for work for the third time this month. It had been a long day at work and it didn't seem to end. As Inuyasha was about leave for the day when Naraku called him to his office. ' Oh shit. He can't fire me. How will I pay for rent? And Sessh. I'm doomed.' "Yes sir?" Inuyasha asked when he peeked his head into the office. "Sir? Come now Inuyasha I've known you since you were a child. Come now call me Naraku." a sly smirk played on his lips.

"You um wanted to see me si.. Naraku?" "Yes, Inuyasha I see that this was the third time you have been late this month. Am I correct in what I am hearing?" Naraku raised a eyebrow towards Inuyasha. " Um yes Naraku. I'm sorry it's just... I mean..." Inuyasha tried of thinking of a way to help him understand. But how could he? He didn't have any idea on what it was like living with a person with autism. "Oh yes Inuyasha I know it must be difficult for you.

Perhaps it's time you begain to take some things into...consideration." "What are you saying." Inuyasha asked " I'm saying that maybe it's time you put your brothers needs before your own desires. Think about what's best for your brother Inuyasha and ...for yourself. Think about it Inuyasha maybe it would be the best for both of you if you placed your brother with people who are better suited to care for him."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. " Thank you for the idea Naraku but I promised..." "O no no I would never try to stop you from breaking that promise to your father." "I really should be going now sir." He said with ice in his voice. "Of course Inuyasha..goodnight dear boy." Inuyasha turnned towards the door and opeaned it. "But do still keep in mind what I said." Naraku sly voice called after him. Inuyasha ran out the door and headed for the bus stop.

'He's crazy. I promised dad I would keep Sessh away from a home. How could I?' Inuyasha looked up at the sky it was getting close to sun down. "Oh no! It's gonna get dark soon." Inuyasha mumbled. If there was one thing Sesshoumaru couldn't stand it was the dark.

Being in the dark was the only time Inuyasha ever saw any real emotion clearly on his brother. Inuyasha ran to the bus stop trying to catch the last bus but it got away. 'Oh no. Now how am I suppose to get home before dark. How can things get worse!?' Inuyasha felt something wet plop in between his eyes. First what was one muiltiplied into a hundreds of rain drops.

"AW COME ON!!" He yelled. "Look out!" a urgent voice cried. Inuyasha turnned to see a bike skidding towards him with a girls wide eyes looking fearful. Inuyasha felt the bike collide with him. Inuyasha opened his eyes to see the bike thrown across his legs and the girl on his chest. "What the hell is.. is.." The girl looked up with a guilty look. 'She's gorgeous..' he thought numbly.

"I'm so so sorry! That rain caused by bike to slip. Are you ok?" the girl spoke in a quick rush obviously from the embarrassment. "It's..ok" he breathed. The girl stood up and gave a small smile but was quickly changed to shock. "Oh no! Your knee it's bleeding." Inuyasha glanced down at his knee which was indeed bleeding threw his pants leg. "Here why don't you come back to my place with me to clean it up?" "I can't." he said quickly "I have to get home." "Honestly my house is around the corner. I'll even drive you home." she offered.

"It's the least I can do." 'What do I do?' "Ok." he said before he could stop the words from spilling out. She offered her hand as he stood up. "come on." she said as she led the way. "What's yours?" she asked " My n..name its uh Inuyasha. And yours?" he asked "My names Kagome." She turnned towards him and gave him a big smile. For the first time that Inuyasha can remember he felt....happy?

xocrisscrossxo- there ya go. arent u proud its some much longer.

inuyasha- ya i guess its better

sesshomaru- i sound retarded

xocrisscrossxo- no one cares. well see ya everyone.


	3. Secrets Secrets

xocrisscrossxo- SUMMER!!!! as u can see since I've officially been out I have been able to get more done. thank you thank you! I have another story idea coming for both Inuyasha and Naruto and Ouran Host Club. Thats right people Tamaki's coming to town!  
Inuyasha- Fuck you mean that annoying blond guy?e  
Sasuke - were screwed.  
xocrisscrossxo- oh shut up we are not screwed I'll make sure Kyoya's here. So with out further interruptions lets start the chapter I DONT OWN INUYASHA

Inuyasha had never felt this way before. He could feel his heart beat a mile a minute. His head was spinning so fast it was miracle it wasent on a race track. By some means of fate Inuyasha was heading towards a stranger's home to get his knee cleaned up which was caused by said stranger crashing into him with a bike.

"Here we are home sweet home." She sang. Inuyasha looked up a flet of stairs.  
"You live at a shrine?" he questioned  
"Ya. It belonged to my grandpa but he passed away two years ago so my mother, little brother and I look after it." she told him.  
"Thats very honorable of you" he said quietly. Inuyasha didn't know why but he just couldn't talk around her. When he did talk he was quiet as a mouse.  
"Thank you." she said back quietly as well. "Well lets get that knee fixed."The two climbed up the stairs and towards the house on top of the hill.

"Mom! Souta! I'm home!" Kagome called as she walked in.  
She looked on the table to see a note saying how they went to the store to pick up food for dinner.  
"Guess it's just you and me." Kagome said turning around to face Inuyasha.

"So what were you doing down at the docks?"She asked pulling out a medical kit.  
"I work down there. I load and unload cargo." Kagome poured some anti-septic over the cut. Inuyasha hissed in pain.  
"Oh really? That sounds fun." "O ya. Best job ever. ouch!" He cried when she cleaned out some dirt and pebbles.

After Kagome was done cleaning the wound Inuyasha inspected the handy work. "Are you a nurse or something? Your really good at this." Kagome giggled as she placed the medical kit back and threw out some rags that were used to clean Inuyasha's knee. "Hehe no, I take night classes to become a kindergarten and preschool teacher. I'll grab my keys and I'll drive you home." Inuyasha nodded

" Teacher for 5 year olds. I dont think I could handle it." ' Even though I practically am on 24 -7' Inuyasha thought. "What can I say I always wanted to work with children." Kagome said as they closed the door and headed down the hill again. "So where do you live?" Kagome asked "Oh um.." ' Just tell her Myoga's address. "180 Parkinson Drive." Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded. "Which dock do you work at?" Kagome asked tiring to make small talk.  
"I work for the Shikon loading company." "Wow. That company was once the pride of the seas around here you know. Then the owener died and I hear it hasen't been doing as well since."  
'Don't I know it. Stupid Naraku had to go and screw everything up.' Inuyasha thought  
"Ya so I've been told." "I herd the owner left two boys behind too. Poor things I think one of them was special needs too." Kagome said.

Inuyasha gulped. Right then and their Inuyasha didn't want Kagome to know about Sesshomaru. Nothing about his life. He wanted her to know him as a normal person. Not someone saddled to a austisc brother. Not someone dealing with the loss of a father, and not someone struggling to get to ends meet.

"Ya workers have mentioned it before." It wasent a total lie. The workers did talk about him and his brother. "It's really kinda sad. So tell me about yourself." Kagome questioned. 'What to say what to say. I can't tell her about Sessh she'll feel bad and then make an excuse never to see me again.  
And I don't want that. No for once I want to do something for me to have something just for me. I'll tell her eventually just not now.' He thought.

"Your half demon right?" she asked " Uh ya. My dad was a full demon and mom was human I uh lost my parents a couple of years ago, it's just me and my brother. But were not real close he's kinda....distant" 'There! not a total lie.'

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that, I know how you feel. I lost my father when I was little." "Guess we have something in common then." Inuyasha said grinning trying to cheer her up. Kagome smiled. After some more small talk they arrived at Myoga's.  
"Wow your garden's beautiful." Kagome said in awe. "Thanks Myoga loves flowers." he responded gazing at her.

"Myoga? Whose Myoga?" Kagome said looking confused 'SHIT!' "He's my uh.. land lord. Ya that's it." "Oh. Hey Inuyasha do you think you'd want to talk again sometime? I had a really good time talking to you and well.." "Sure!!" He said quickly.

"Great."Kagome smiled. "See you around Inuyasha. Next time I promise not to hit you with a bike." "Ill hold you to that." Inuyasha laughed exchanged numbers and Unclimbed out. She waved and pulled out of the drive way.

Inuyasha smiled and watched untill the car was no longer in sight. Inuyasha turned and ran into Myoga's house. "Hey guys!" Inuyasha said happily with a smile on his face. "What happened to you? You get a raise or something?" Myoga asked stepping into the room. He was old, short and bald but Inuyasha's father and Myoga had been close friends.

Myoga was the only person who could watch Sesshoumaru. "No, no raise infact I hate my boss even more then usual. But that's not anything special. Inuyasha looked to see if Sesshoumaru was near. "I uh kinda met someone." "Oh really?! Well take a sit here sunny boy!? Myoga and Inuyasha went to the kitchen.

"Sooo go on!" Myoga said eagerly. "Well she kinda ran her bike into me on the way home from work. She took me back to her place to fix up my knee since it was bleeding. Then she gave me a lift here. Aw Myoga she's...she's amazing. She's.. beautiful." Myoga smiled but then became serious  
"How much did you tell her?"  
"Uh.. well.. that's the thing."  
"You didn't tell her about your brother did you Inuyasha."  
"I plan on telling her it's just..." Inuyasha sighed he began to feel angry  
"Ya Myoga cause you know what thats the best fricken way to make friends!What was I suppose to say Hi I'm Inuyasha and I have a older brother whose autistic! Ya thats reallllll turn on. Cause you know it worked so well in high school and shit! Why..why is that I can't have something that's mine! Why does my brother have to control everything in my life! All my life I have given things up I want to keep something for once!" Inuyasha took a deep breath and Myoga sighed

"What do you think will happan when she finds out the truth?"  
" I'll tell her! I will! Just once ...she knows me..for me. Not Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru but just Inuyasha." Inuyasha sighed. Myoga took a deep breath

" Inuyasha although I can't say that what your doing is right or going about this correctly it is your life. And I am not your father but I will say this... think of the girls feelings." Myoga stood up from the table the'd been sitting at "Sesshomaru your brothers here!" Inuyasha stood up and walked into the living room to see Sesshoumaru stacking blocks in shape and color.

"Common Sessh clean up so we can get home before dark." Sesshoumaru didn't need to be told twice. He put the blocks back in the wooden box they were kept in and went to grab his bag. "Go Inuyasha. Goodbye Myoga."Sesshomaru said like a robot. "See ya boys! and Inuyasha remember what I said." Myoga said sending them out the door. Inuyasha nodded has Sesshomaru latched onto two of his fingers.

He raced to catch their buss.  
Two days passed and Inuyasha haden't heard or seen Kagome. Now he knew that two days was maybe a little to soon but he wanted to see her. Smell her scent, hear her voice, see her face, everything.

It was Sunday and Inuyasha didn't have to work. He sat at home with his brother watching a movie called Pirates of the Caribbean. Sesshoumaru sat stoically watching the movie while Inuyasha was finding it hilarious. "Me I'm dishonest and a dishonest person you can always trust to be dishonest honestly. It's the honest one's you have to watch out for cause you never know when theyre going to do something utterly... stupid." Jack Sparrow said cleverly on the scream.

Inuyasha was laughing while Sesshoumaru just continued to count the beads in his hair. The phone begain to ring. "Aw come on!"Inuyasha paused the movie. "Inuyasha what the heck do you want?!" "Well aren't you nice on the phone." a girl's voice giggled back.

"Uh Kagome Hi!! Whats up?" he said which could of reminded you of a excited puppy whose master just returned. Inuyasha quickly rushed into his bedroom and shut the door. They had been talking for close to 10 minutes when Inuyasha herd Sesshoumaru come to the door

"Yash movie." he said. "Ya ok Sessh" he said in a hushed voice. "What was that Inuyasha?" "Oh nothing!" he said quickly "I uh have a pizza guy at the door." Inuyasha said quickly "Oh I'll let you get your dinner. But uh before you go... do you think you would ummm maybe want to get lunch or something next saturday?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha's heart jumped.

" Uh ya definitely I'll uh pick you up at your place Saturday at 11:00.. that ok?" "Ya great! See ya then!" There was a click and she hung up.

"YES SHE ASKED ME OUT!!!" Inuyasha took several seconds to do a happy dance. "You lied." a matter of fact voice called out. Inuyasha forgot his brother was there. "what?" " No pizza man." Sesshoumaru pointed out. "Well how about we go order some and fix that problem." " ok" Inuyasha turned to find the phone number for dinner. Everything was going great. There was no way this could go bad..... could it?


End file.
